1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a snowboard binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 18 is a side view showing a related snowboard binding. Reference numeral 1 designates a base plate to be fixed to a snowboard main body (not shown); 2, a boot; 3, a highback connected to the base plate 1 so as to face to a rear surface of the boot 2; 4, a pivoting support member pivotally supporting the highback 3 with respect to the base plate 1; 5, an ankle strap provided in the base plate 1 to fasten an instep portion of the boot 2; 6, a toe strap provided in the base plate 1 to fasten a toe portion of the boot 2; 7, a highback forward inclination regulation mechanism disposed on a backface of the highback 3. The lower surface of an adjuster 13 of the forward inclination regulation mechanism 7 faces to an upper surface of a rear end of a heal cup 1a which is located in the rearward of the base plate 1.
FIG. 19 is a view explaining the tow strap 6 in detail. Reference numeral 8a designates a right band fixed to a right side portion of the base plate 1 at one end thereof; 8b, a left band fixed to a left side portion of the base plate 1 at one end thereof; 9, a buckle attached to a free end of the right band 8a; 10, a ratchet belt connecting the buckle 9; 11, a lock portion having a ratchet pawl and disposed on the left band 8b to connect with the ratchet belt 10.
Incidentally, the ankle strap 5 has the same structure as the above toe strap 6.
In the related snowboard binding, the boot 2 is fitted to the base plate 1 as follows. Firstly, in the ankle strap 5 and the toe strap 6, the engagement between the ratchet belt 10 and the lock portion 11 with the ratchet pawl is released. After the right and left bands 8a and 8b are opened to separate from each other with both hands of a rider, the boot 2 is disposed on the base plate 1 from the above. Then, as shown in FIG. 19, the ratchet belt 10 is inserted into the lock portion 11 with the ratchet pawl and the buckle 9 is fastened, so that an inset portion and a toe portion of the boot 2 are secured to the base plate 1.
In addition, FIGS. 20 to 22 are views explaining the forward inclination regulation mechanism 7 in detail. Reference numeral 12 designates a serrated gear disposed on the backface of the highback 3; 13, an adjuster having a mating serrated gear 14 formed in the inside surface thereof, for engaging with the gear 12; 15, a pin retained in the highback 3 at one end thereof while penetrating a slit 16 located in the adjuster 13 and a hole 17 located in the highback 3; 18, an adjusting lever tiltably provided on the other end of the pin 15 via a pivotally-supporting pin and facing with the outside surface of the adjuster 13. In a state that the adjuster 13 is pressed toward the highback 3 by tilting the adjusting lever 18, as shown in FIG. 20, the gear 12 of the highback 3 and the mating gear 14 of the adjuster 13 are engaged with each other, thereby the adjuster 13 is secured to the highback 3. In this state, when the highback 3 is tilted rearward, the bottom surface of the adjuster 13 is abutted to the upper surface of the rear portion of the base plate 1, so that the tilt of the highback 3 is regulated.
However, the related snowboard binding has the following defects.
(1) When the ratchet belt 10 of the ankle strap 5 or the toe strap 6 is engaged with the lock portion 11, a tip portion 19 of the left band 8b generally enters the lower side of the right band 8a as shown in FIG. 19. However, as shown in FIG. 23, the tip portion 19 occasionally enters the upper side of the right band 8a. Further, the tip portion 19 enters a space 20 formed when the buckle 9 is released. Therefore, the buckle 9 cannot be fastened and the attachment of the ratchet belt 10 spends a lot of time. Additionally, if the buckle 9 is fastened in a condition that the tip portion 19 is inadvertently entered into the space 20, there is a fear that the buckle 9 is inadvertently opened in use of the binding. Therefore, there is required a technique in the attachment of the ratchet belt.
(2) Additionally, in mounting the boot 2 on the base plate 1 from the above, there is required troublesome working that the rider opens the right and left bands 8a and 8b toward the outside of the base plate 1 by both hands, respectively.
(3) Moreover, in case of fastening the ankle strap 5, as shown in FIG. 24, the fastening force is concentrated in an instep position 21. Therefore, there is a fear that the rider hurts his foot.
(4) The adjuster 13 is secured to the highback 3 by bringing down the lever 18 of the forward inclination regulation member 7, so that the inclination of the highback 3 is determined with respect to the base plate 1. However, when the lever 18 contacts with the object and the lever 18 is raised up by the impact of the contact, the adjuster 13 is moved separately from the highback 3. Therefore, there is a problem that the inclination limit angle of the highback 3 to the base plate 1 is changed.
(5) The upper end portion of the highback 3 cuts into the calf of the rider, thereby the rider has a pain.
(6) Since a lot of the same or analogous snowboard bindings exist, there is a defect that it is difficult to discriminate the snowboard binding of the self and other person.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a snowboard binding which can solve the above defects.
The present invention is characterized by the following features.
(1) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard, includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted onto the snowboard, the base plate having side portions; a
a first band pivotally supported to one side portion of the base plate at one end thereof;
a buckle connected to the other end of the first band, the buckle having a ratchet belt;
a second band pivotally supported to the other side portion of the base plate at one end thereof; the second band having a connecting portion connectable to the ratchet belt; and
a preventing unit for preventing a tip portion of the second band from entering a space when the ratchet belt is connected to the connecting portion, the space being formed between the first band and the ratchet belt when the buckle is released.
(2) A snowboard binding according to (1), wherein the preventing unit includes:
a beam extending from the other end of the first band; and
a through-hole defined in the ratchet belt to inert the beam.
(3) A snowboard binding according to (2), wherein the beam has a wide portion in a tip end thereof so as to prevent the beam from coming off from the through-hole.
(4) A snowboard binding according to (1), wherein the preventing unit includes:
a tongue portion disposed in the other end of the first band, said tongue portion having a through-hole, the width of which is larger than that of the ratchet belt and is smaller than that of the other end of the second band.
(5) A snowboard binding according to (1), wherein at least one of the first and second bands has a warping portion formed by warping the band in the vicinity of the side portion of the base plate, so that the band is partially opened toward the outward of the base plate when the ratchet belt is not connected to the connecting portion.
(6) A snowboard binding according to (1), wherein at least one of the first and second bands has a lateral groove formed in the vicinity of the side portion of the base plate, so that the band is partially opened toward the outward of the base plate when the ratchet belt is not connected to the connecting portion.
(7) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard, includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted to the snowboard, the base plate having side portions upwardly extending therefrom;
a highback located upwardly in a rear portion of the base plate;
a first band pivotally supported to one side portion of the base plate at a support end thereof; and
a second band pivotally supported to the other side portion of the base plate at a support end thereof, the second band being connectable to the first band,
wherein the respective support ends of the first and second bands are disposed inside of the side portions of the base plate.
(8) A snowboard binding according to (7), wherein the respective support ends are inserted between the side portion of the base plate and the highback.
(9) A snowboard binding according to (8), further includes:
a width-adjusting member inserted between the base plate and the highback.
(10) A snowboard binding according to (9), wherein the width-adjusting member is a wedge-shaped intervening member.
(11) A snowboard binding according to (9), wherein the width-adjusting member includes a screw threaded in the side portion of the base plate so as to be movable toward the highback.
(12) A snowboard binding according to (9), wherein the width-adjusting member is integrally formed with the support end of the band.
(13) A snowboard binding according to (7), wherein the respective support ends of the first and second bands are disposed inside of the highback.
(14) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard, includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted to the snowboard, the base plate having side portions upwardly extending therefrom and a back portion connected to rear portions of the respective side portions;
a highback located upward of the back portion of the base plate; and
a forward inclination regulation portion disposed on a backface of the highback, for regulating the inclination of the highback, the forward inclination regulation portion including:
a serration formed in the backface of the highback;
an adjuster having an inside surface with a mating serration engagable with the serration of the highback and a bottom surface abuttable to an upper surface of the back portion of the base plate; and
a lever tiltably disposed on the backface of the highback, for securing the adjuster to the highback at an arbitrary height position,
wherein the adjuster has a recess portion receiving the lever when the lever is tilted.
(15) A snowboard binding according to (14), wherein a tip portion of the lever is interposed between the base plate and the highback when the lever is tilted.
(16) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard, includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted to the snowboard, the base plate having side portions upwardly extending therefrom; and
a highback located upwardly in a rear portion of the base plate; the highback including:
a lower highback pivotally supported to the side portions of the base plate at a base portion thereof; and
an upper highback tiltably supported to an upper portion of the lower highback at a lower portion thereof.
(17) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard, includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted to the snowboard, the base plate having side portions upwardly extending therefrom; and
a highback located upwardly in a rear portion of the base plate; the highback including:
a lower highback pivotally supported to the side portions of the base plate at a base portion thereof; and
the upper highback attached to the lower highback so as to adjust the height of the upper highback with respect to the lower highback.
(18) A snowboard binding for securing a boot to a snowboard includes:
a base plate adapted to be mounted to the snowboard;
a highback located upwardly in a rear portion of the base plate; and
a transparent member attached to at least one of the base plate and highback, so as to interpose a picture or the like therebetween.